Hold Me Close
by torajune28
Summary: Just an adventure with Frau, Teito and Capella. Complete!


_**I do not own 07-Ghost…but oh my, do I wish I did. (lol). Yep. FrauxTeitotot. Don't you wish the anime went on a bit longer? I do. I wanted to hear Capella's voice. Um, btw, I was listening to TD "Master Exploder" when the idea for this story came… wtf, right? ….it's mushy towards the end. And it's 1 am in the morning. Gimme a break. Haha! Also! I found out Frau means "G**_**erman w**_**oman" or it's a title for German women. Like Ms. Or Mrs.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Mikage?" Teito asked, frantically searching for his pink fur ball. He had already looked in their room, all over the hotel and almost all of town. He was trying to stay clear of the woods; Frau had told him not to go in there alone.

"If that perverted bishop wasn't playing with ladies right now I could go in there." Teito whispered to himself. He was worried about Mikage. Every once in a while the creature would slip away. He would usually return in a few hours but last time he didn't return until a few days later. As a means of avoiding this from happening again, Teito had intended to put a lead on Mikage and keep him on his belt loop. Looks like that wasn't happening.

With Teito searching and Frau still out playing from last night, Capella was left alone in the room. He was sleeping in Teito's bed, since he was too afraid to share with Pervert Bishop.

Teito didn't realize how alone he could feel without Frau of Capella there. He usually had Mikage with him when those two weren't there. He knew where the kid

was but as for Frau, he was trying to decide if the anger he felt was because of the bishops behavior or because of his own jealously.

The green eyed boy walked through the crowded streets once more, still searching for Mikage. He noticed that there were more vendors out this time, most of them serving food. The clock chimed twelve times, about lunch time. Teito reached in his pocket and pulled out a few small crystals.

I'll buy some food for me and Capella. The perverted bishop can get something from his lady friends.

"Can I have this," Teito pointed to a baked potato. "And this," he pointed to the small turkey. "Please and thank you."

"Sure, young man. Anything else?" the kind lady offered.

"Um, actually, do you know where the nearest church is?" Teito asked.

The woman gave directions with a crooked finger and Teito nodded in thanks. He went back to the room and woke Capella up. They ate and Capella went back to sleep. He wasn't feeling well. Frau was still no where to be seen.

Teito climbed into bed with Capella and took a short nap, restless as it was. He woke up at about 2:30.

Teito stretched like a sleek cat and jumped out of bed. "Still not here?" he asked himself aloud. He could hear bath water running and immediately went on guard.

"Frau? I-is that you?" Teito asked carefully.

"Who the hell else could it be?" the perverted bishop said. He was running water and sitting on the edge of the tub, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why are you running bath water?" Teito asked rudely, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Capella isn't feeling well. A warm bath should drain his sickness out. I guess you can't leave now." Frau said with an evil grin on hid face.

"Hey! I still have to search for Mikage so you take care of him while I'm gone." Teito demanded. He huffed and puffed and just about blew Frau over.

"Mikage knows what he is doing. Leave him alone and let him do what he has to get done, damned brat. Bring Capella here, we have to wash him good." His voice was full of irritation.

Teito flinched then nodded. He brought Capella to the tub and left him to Frau. He left the bathroom and grabbed a letter off the table. "Frau? I have to deliver this to Hakuren. Do you have-"

"Go, then. Be safe and don't go into those woods." Frau interrupted. He was soaping Capella furiously as if he knew what he was washing off. The soap smelled of lilac and had a relaxing quality to it. The brunette wished he could stay.

Teito nodded and took his Bishop pass out of his robe. He held it tight as he made his way to the church, trying his best to remember the old lady's directions. He inserted his letter and Bishop pass and a letter came out for him. It was from Hakuren.

_Hello Teito. I hope you are safe and doing well. How is Bishop Frau? Don't give him too much trouble. We all know how you attract trouble like metal to a magnet. We are still traveling lightly, Bishop Castor and I. We first stopped in a very strange place where, unlike usual, Bishop Castor was away from me a lot of the time. However, as soon as we left the city all was well again. _

_We have talked to Bishop Labrador. He is very worried about you and would like it if you could write him a letter soon. Him and his apprentice are doing wonderful work together. I thought you would like to know since you are good friends with that apprentice. I hope to see you soon and I hope your important journey is going well. Stay healthy Teito. I will talk to you again._

_-Hakuren Oak_

Teito smiled to himself and calmly and slowly walked to the hotel room, wasting as much time as he could. He finally entered his hotel and along the way up, he passed a woman who was heading in the same direction as him. He walked on ahead of her and waited near the stairs leading up to their floor. She stopped there too.

"You can go ahead of me. I'm sure you're eager to get to your parents." She said in a kind voice.

Though Teito knew she was only being kind he gave her a nasty look and rudely said "I have no parents." Then continued up the steps in a quick flash of lightening.

"Frau! Is Capella okay?" He asked, trying to find something to distract him. Frau raised his eyebrows and gave Teito a nod towards his bed.

"He didn't want to sleep on my bed so I put him on yours." The blonde was sitting in a chair against the open window frame, only two legs on the floor. He was smoking and flicked the ashes outside occasionally. "Is there something wrong with Hakuren? Why are you so out of breath brat?"

"N-nothing, I just… Nothing. Can you tell me-"

The door bell rang and Frau's chair hit the ground with a loud slam. He answered it with swiftness and a woman, the same woman from the stairs, was at the door. She looked at Frau with sparkling eyes.

"Hey brat, I have something to do. I'll be back later." Frau stated.

"But-" Teito tried to interject.

"I'll be back later." Frau reinforced.

"Fine. I'll be sleeping when you come back." Teito said, turning his back to the closing door.

Frau carried on with the woman and followed her to her house.

"Te-Teito?" Capella asked. He was sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Hi there. Are you feeling okay? Is the pain gone?"

"Yeah. Frau made it go away. Where is he?" Capella yawned and covered his mouth while swinging his legs over.

"No, no. Don't get out of bed yet. I know you feel better but you can't exactly be up and about yet." Teito said, rushing to the bed side. He sighed and continued. "Frau is out playing again. He never takes anything seriously."

Just as he finished his last sentence, a loud boom came from outside the window. Mikage flew through the glass and landed on Frau's bed. Teito flew to him and cradled him like a baby. "Mikage! What happened to you?" he cried.

A military ship was hovering above the ground and was shining a light through the town. Ayanami could be seen looking through the front shield glass. His and Teitos eyes met and Teito cringed. He moved away from the window and quickly gathered up Mikage, Capella, his stuff, Frau's things and his own things.

Ayanami had already given the order to search the hotel. It was hard getting away but they somehow made it through. Frau was no where to be seen as Teito packed the hawkzile and took off without him.

Three Days Later

"Is he back yet?" Capella asked. He was eating breakfast at the table when he asked.

Teito had stopped only a day ago. They holed up in a town that was really small and hardly known. Teito didn't bother to take the name when he entered the town. It was hell stopping at all on the way here, it was too cold everywhere else. They had no choice but to go on but Teito felt they had to stop somewhere to try and find Frau.

"He'll be back soon, Capella. Please eat your food. We're leaving today."

"Leaving today? But Frau isn't back yet. We can't leave him again! I don't want to! Teito! No!"

"I have no choice. If I could wait I would. I can't because I have you with me. I have to keep you away from danger and being with me will already cause you harm. I have to do whatever I can to put you in the least bit of danger possible!" Teito was on the verge of hysterical and tried to calm down.

Capella looked down at his food and apologized quietly. Teito nodded and petted Mikage. He had been bleeding in several places and was in no condition to do anything, but Teito had to leave and send the other Bishops a letter informing them of what had happened.

He told Capella he'd be right back and stepped out for a short time. Teito quickly made his way to the church he had seen when they flew in. He ran past the vendors and past streets, past alley ways… He was pulled into an alley way, his mouth covered tightly by a thick, strong, gloved hand.

"Ssshhh." Frau told Teito, holding his freehand up to his mouth. "They've been following me knowing I'd lead them to you. What are you doing out here?"

Tears appeared in Teitos eyes and he pushed Frau away gently. "I thought you might have di… I was delivering a letter to the other Bishops. Sorry."

Frau lightly smiled and pulled Teito into his chest. "Get off of me! Go play with your lady friends! Why don't you have them comfort you!" Teito screamed.

"Be quiet. Do you want them all to hear where we are?" Frau squeezed Teito tightly. "Is Capella safe?"

"For now. Why would you want to know. You don't care about us." Teito was crying his eyes out now. They were red and puffy.

Frau pictured in his head himself, Teito and Capella as a family. Teito being the nagging wife who is always talking about never being there enough. Capella as the spoiled child who always gets sick somehow. And finally, himself as the father who was always working but didn't want to worry the family so he lied or mislead them.

"Frau? Hello?" Teito asked, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Yes, I'm listening." He put his hand on Teito's cheek. "That woman? A job, I promise." He pulled Teito closer and kissed his forehead. Teito jumped in shock but accepted it quietly. Frau then proceeded to his cheek, then his chin, and finally, his mouth.

Teito struggled at first then took it in quite happily. Frau gently pushed Teito against the wall and moved even lower while kissing him. It may have been in an alley way, but to Teito, it was the happiest day of his life.

They arrived at the hotel room to find Capella and Mikage playing happily.

"We have to go soon." Teito said, squeezing Frau's hand behind his back.

"I know. We can let them enjoy themselves for a few minutes." Frau returned the squeeze and smiled a smile so warm, it made Teito melt.


End file.
